Une autre enquête
by van332
Summary: Cette fanfiction ce passe après l'épisode: Breaking up is hard to do. Ceci est une fanfiction de Sue et Jack
1. Une petite journée tranquille

Ceci est ma première fanfiction de Sue Thomas FB Eye, car ça ne fait que seulement quelques mois que j'ai vu pour la première fois un épisode de cette série et j'ai adoré. C'est vraiment, vraiment plate que ça soit été annulé! Cette fanfiction se situe après les épisodes The newlyweds game et Breaking up is hard to do. (ou si vous préférez Pour le meilleur...et pour le pire) aussi c'est une fanfiction Sue et Jack!

Chapitre 1: Une petite journée tranquille

'' Allez, avoue le Jack! Tu as des sentiments pour notre cher Sue Thomas!'' dit Bobby qui était avec Jack, Miles et Dimitrius au restaurant pour le souper après une longue journée de rapport à remplir au bureau.

'' Ouin, c'est vrai Jack que depuis qu'on vous a vu marier, vous formez un très beau couple. '' Ajoute Dimitrius

'' Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec ses messieurs ici présent. '' Dit Miles '' Vous étiez un vraiment de jeunes tourtereaux bien assortis, même avec les vêtements! ''

'' Les gars, vous n'avez pas raison, on est juste amis. '' Répond Jack

'' Réponse typique de tous ceux qui ne veulent pas avouer qui sont en amour avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent'' lui répond Dimitrius '' Comme dans cette émission que Donna ne manquerait pour tout l'or du monde à toutes les semaines...c'est quoi dont le titre..Avec la mère et la fille qui sont meilleurs amies...''

'' Gilmore Girls '' répondit Miles alors que les autres ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

'' Qui aurait cru que Miles écoutait des émissions pour filles! '' Dit Bobby en riant

'' Je n'écoute pas cela à toutes les semaines, je suis tombé dessus seulement une fois. '' Se défend Miles en savant que les gars ne le croiraient '' que voulais-tu dire Dimitrius? ''

'' ...Que dans cette émission, il y a la mère et un homme, je pense qu'ils s'appellent Lorelai et Duke...''

'' Non Lorelai et Luke...'' corrigea Miles

'' Oui c'est ça, Lorelai et Luke, ses deux la se tournent autour depuis longtemps, mais ils disent tout le temps qu'ils sont seulement des amis, se que j'en crois les dire de Donna, et tout le monde est sure qu'un jour, ils vont finir ensemble! ''

'' Oui, mais ils ne sont pas encore ensemble. '' Dit Jack

'' C'est vrai, mais Donna dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, comme toi et Sue. '' Fini Dimitrius

'' C'est vrai ça Jack, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...alors Miles, tu écoutes vraiment ça cette émission, Gilmore Girls, je n'aurais jamais qu'en dedans de toi, il y avait un coté sensible. '' Dit Bobby et les gars partirent à rire, à par Miles.

'' On ne parlait pas de moi, on essayait de faire avouer les sentiments de Jack. '' Se défend Miles

'' Essayer de faire changer le sujet, attitude typique de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas dire la vérité. '' dit Bobby '' Mais il a raison, aujourd'hui nous sommes sur le cas Jack et Sue: vont-ils finir ensemble un jour? Moi je suis sure que oui, je serais même prêt à parier, Miles, Dimitrius? ''

'' J'embarque...'' dit Miles

'' Moi aussi, je vais parier 20$ que...''

Dimitrius n'as pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, car Lucy l'a interrompu.

'' Sur quoi allais-tu parier Dimitrius? '' Lui demanda Lucy qui était avec Sue et Tara.

Jack le regarda avec un regard qui disait de ne pas dire la vérité.

'' Sport, comme toujours'' ment Dimitrius. '' Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les filles, un vendredi soir? ''

'' On voulait vous rejoindre pour le dessert, mais on dirait que vous avez déjà fini. '' Dit Sue

'' Vous êtes trop tard les filles, peut-être une autre fois? '' dit Bobby '' Mais vous pouvez rester avec nous, même si on avait planifié une soirée entre gars et que vous êtes des filles. '' À ce moment, Levi, qui était à côté de Sue, aboie. Bobby le regarde et lui dit: '' Désolé Levi je ne voulais pas offenser, tu es toujours entouré de filles, chanceux. '' Il retourne son regard sur les filles: '' alors les filles, allez-vous resté avec nous? ''

'' Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que vous vous disiez pendant vos soirée uniquement pour garçons. '' Dit Tara

'' Moi aussi, Sue? '' Dit Lucy

'' J'aimerais, mais Levi a besoin de prendre une marche, car une journée complète au bureau est dure pour lui, il a besoin d'air frais. Alors, je vais vous voir lundi matin et toi plus tard Lucy. ''

Elle commença a quitté, mais elle vit Jack se levé.

'' Je vais venir avec toi, si tu veux. '' Demande Jack à Sue. ''

'' Bien sure, si Levi veux. '' Levi fait un aboiement heureux. '' Je pense qu'il aime ta compagnie. ''

Jack met son manteau et une minute plus tard, ils étaient sortis. Quand ils ont passés la porte, Lucy a dit:

'' Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour que ses deux là soient ensemble. ''

'' On était justement en train de parler de cela avant que vous rentiez. '' Dit Miles

'' Avec Jack? '' Demande Tara

'' Oui, mais il ne veut pas avouer ses sentiments. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Comme Sue...alors tout le monde ici est d'accord que ses deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. '' Demande Lucy

'' Oh oui, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. '' Dit Bobby

'' Et surtout depuis leur mariage. '' Ajoute Tara

'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, c'est eux qui doit avouer leur sentiment et s'ils finissent ensemble, il y a cette stupide règle au bureau. '' Dit Miles

'' C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui doit le savoir, mais en premier, on doit les mettre ensemble, surtout depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux célibataires. '' Dit Lucy

'' Sue n'était-elle pas avec cette homme au chien? '' Demande Dimitrius

'' Je ne sais pas les détails, mais depuis deux semaines, il n'appel pas et lui non plus et hier lorsque j'ai demandé à Sue ce qu'il se passait, elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait rompu avec lui pour son faux mariage avec Jack, mais si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu retourner avec lui et je pense que c'est parce qu'elle veut être avec Jack, mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer. '' Dit Lucy

'' OK, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? '' Demande Bobby

'' Je ne sais pas, des suggestions? '' Demande Lucy

'' Un souper à l'aveugle? '' Propose Miles

'' Sue ne voudra jamais y participer. '' Dit Lucy

Après un long moment de silence, Tara dit:

'' Peut-être qu'on doit attendre un peu...je veux dire qu'ils viennent juste de sortir de leur faux mariage et comme on a vu avant qu'il parte, ils adorent être avec l'autre alors je pense que bientôt, ils vont avouer leur véritable sentiment, mais peut-être avec un peu d'aide? ''

'' Comme quoi? '' Demande Dimitrius

'' Lucy et moi on peut parler à Sue entre fille et vous, comme vous avez déjà fait tout à l'heure. ''

'' Je suis d'accord, mais si dans un mois ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, il faut absolument faire quelque chose. '' Dit Lucy

'' Je suis d'accord. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Parfait de mon côté. '' dit Bobby '' Et toi, fan de Gilmore Gilrs? ''

'' Gilmore Girls. '' Dit Lucy et Tara

'' C'est une longue histoire, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, alors on attend un mois. '' Dit Miles

'' Oui, mais seulement un et ils sont mieux d'être ensemble à ce moment là, car sinon, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait faire. '' Dit Lucy

Pendant ce temps, Sue et Jack marchaient dans le quartier. On remarquait qu'il y avait une petite timidité entre ses deux-là, car ça faisait 5 minutes qu'ils marchaient, côte à côte, et aucun mots n'avaient été échangé. Sue décida alors de briser le silence:

'' Alors...qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie, l'enflammé? ''

'' Rien de spécial, et toi? '' Répond Jack

'' Même chose...alors il n'y a pas d'Allie ou de filles rencontrer dans un bar pour toi? ''

'' Non, pas encore, mais tu sais que je viens sortir d'un divorce alors je vais attendre quelque temps avant d'user de mes charmes sur une autre fille...Et toi avec David? ''

'' Il n'y a plus de David dans ma vie. ''

'' Depuis quand et pourquoi? ''

'' Depuis la semaine passée et c'est parce que ça n'allait plus tellement bien avec nos travails et d'autres choses. ''

Après cela, le silence fut. Jack pansa alors que peut-être, s'était le bon temps pour passer du temps avec elle, amis ou autre, depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux libres. Sue, de son côté, espérait que Jack ne se sentait pas coupable de sa rupture avec David à cause de leur mariage. Elle a rompu avec lui parce qu'elle le voulait.

'' Alors, une longue fin de semaine de 2 jours, je ne peux pas me rappeler la dernière fois ou on a eu autant de congé. '' Dit Jack

'' Il y a de cela très longtemps. ''

'' Quels sont tes plans pour en fin de semaine? ''

'' Je ne sais pas, probablement relaxer, toi? ''

'' Rien de spécial, mais je me souviens que hier, je voulais t'inviter à souper pour se remémorer le beau vieux temps et l'invitation est encore valable pour demain soir, si tu veux? ''

'' J'accepte l'invitation. ''

Ils étaient déjà rendus à leur voiture et avant de se séparer, Jack dit:

'' Je vais venir te prendre vers 6 heures. ''

'' Parfait. ''

'' À demain. '' Signe Jack

Je sais que dans se chapitre, il n'y avait aucune histoire concernant le FBI, mais je vous jure qu'elles s'en viennent. Aussi, peut-être certain d'entre vous (surtout ceux qui écoute la série Gilmore Girls) se demande pourquoi que j'ai dit que Luke et Lorelai n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et bien c'est parce que les épisodes que je fais suivre mon émission ont été passé en 2003 et dans ce temps là, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble...Oubliez pas les reviews!


	2. Une rendezvous, enfin

OK alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer?

Chapitre 2 :Un rendez-vous, enfin!

'' Fini, le ménage est enfin fini! '' dit Lucy

Sue et Lucy s'assoies sur le divan, fatigué! pendant toute la journée, elles ont fait le ménage de l'appartement, car elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis très longtemps!

'' Et je ne suis pas fâchée que cela soit fini. '' dit Sue

Lucy alluma la télé. La télé était sur le poste CNN et ils parlaient d'un meurtre d'un professeur. C'était le troisième meurtres en 1 semaine à Washington. Mais les filles ne portaient pas attention à la télé.

'' Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement fatigué, je ne peux plus bouger! ''

'' Dès maintenant, on fera un peu de ménage chaque fois qu'on a du temps libre. ''

'' Complètement d'accord avec toi...Qu'es-ce que tu en pense si on se faisait une soirée cinéma ce soir. '' demanda Lucy

'' J'aimerais, mais j'ai des plans pour ce soir avec Jack et il vient me chercher vers 6 heures et il est déjà 5 heures et demi, je dois aller me préparer. '' répond Sue en se levant pour aller vers sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle puisse y rentrer, Lucy éteint la télé et se place en avant d'elle et signa:

'' _Attends une minute, depuis quand as-tu des plans avec Jack?_ ''

'' _Hier soir._ '' répond simplement Sue.

Sue contourna Lucy et rentra dans sa chambre, mais Lucy n'avait pas encore fini son interrogatoire et retourna devant elle pour qu'elle puisse voir ses lèvres.

'' Et quand allais-tu me le dire? '' demanda Lucy

'' Maintenant...Qu'es-ce que tu penses que je devrais mettre? '' demanda Sue, mais elle se tourna vers son garde-robe, alors elle ne voyait plus les lèvres de Lucy et ne voyait pas ce que Lucy dit:

'' Alors, c'est un rendez-vous! ''

Levi, qui était à côté de Sue comme d'habitude, met une patte sur sa jambe, alors elle regarda vers Lucy.

'' Qu'es-ce que tu as dit? ''

'' J'ai dit: C'est un rendez-vous. '' dit Lucy vraiment heureuse pour Sue

'' Non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est juste moi et Jack qui va dîner. ''

'' Comme j'ai dit: C'est un rendez-vous, car losqu'une fille se demande ce qu'elle va mettre, c'est parce qu'elle aime beaucoup le gars avec qui elle va sortir. ''

'' Si tu veux Lucy, je vais prendre une douche. ''

'' Penses-y. ''

Quand Sue est entré dans la salle de bain, elle commença à croire que peut-être Lucy avait raison, peut-être que c'est un rendez-vous, avec Jack. Ce détail rendit Sue un peu nerveuse.

Ca faisait à peu près 20 minutes que Sue était dans la salle de bain lorsque la sonnette sonna. Levi commença à japper, mais Lucy l'arrêta avant qu'il aille chercher Sue. Alors, elle alla ouvrir la porte et il y avait un Jack.

'' Salut Lucy. ''

'' Salut Jack, Sue est encore dans la salle de bain, mais rentre. ''

Jack suivit Lucy dans le salon.

'' Assoit toi Jack, on doit avoir une discussion. '' dit Lucy

'' À propos de quoi? '' demanda Jack

'' À propos de toi et Sue allant à un rendez-vous. ''

'' Ce n'est pas..'' commence à dire Jack

'' Laisse-moi finir, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas entendre aucun ' Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. ' ou ' On est juste amis. ' maintenant. Je veux juste que tu saches que toi et Sue, vous faites un très beau couple, même si vous semblez ne pas avoir remarqué. Alors pour ce soir, je vais te donné quelques avertissements: pas drogues, pas soùl, pas d'ex petite amie, pas d'ex petit ami, pas de promenade sur ta moto. Aussi, si tu brise son cœur, je vais te botter les fesses...compris? ''

'' Oui parfaitement compris, je ne briserai jamais son cœur, je te promets. ''

'' Bien ''

Une minute plus tard, Sue sortit de la salle de bain, prête à partir.

'' Jack, tu es déjà arrivé, Lucy, pourquoi m'as tu pas avertit? ''

'' Il vient juste d'arrivé, je n'ai pas eu le temps...Alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et rentrez pas trop tard. ''

'' Oui, maman. '' dit Sue

Quand ils ont quittés l'appartement, Lucy allait appeler Tara pour tout lui raconter, mais elle s'est dit qu'elle devrait attendre pour voir s'ils allaient s'embrasser! Alors elle dit à Levi qui restait avec elle pour la soirée:

'' J'espère vraiment que cette soirée va aboutir à quelque chose, qu'es-ce que tu en penses? ''

Comme réponse, Levi jappa.

Plus tard, durant la soirée, Sue et Jack étaient dans un très beau restaurant Italien. Ils passaient un très beau moment ensemble, à rire et à se remémorer des vieilles histoires.

'' Non, c'est pas vrai. '' dit Jack

'' Oh oui, j'ai marché vers elle et je lui ai dit: ' Peut-être que je suis sourde, mais je ne suis pas une bitch comme toi. ' Et là j'ai quitté la classe et l'école et j'ai fait l'école buissonnière pendant toute le reste de la journée, mais quand je suis revenue à la maison ce soir là, ma mère était vraiment fâchée et j'ai été puni pour 2 mois et sans télévision. ''

'' Je ne peut pas croire que Sue Thomas a été rebelle une fois dans sa vie. ''

'' Oui, mais j'ai tellement eu de problèmes avec ma mère que je ne l'ai jamais refait, mais je ne me suis jamais excuser à cette fille et ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que elle et sa gang m'ont jamais niaiser après. ''

'' Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas tant de chose sur toi. ''

'' Peut-être, mais cet petit incident de ma vie, je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne, à par à ma mère qui l'a su de mon directeur. Je pourrais dire la même chose sur toi. Comme quelle est ton équipe de la LNH préférée? ''

'' Je suis absolument un fan des Redwings de Détroit, mais dit le pas à personne, surtout pas à Bobby, j'ai un faible pour les Canadiens de Montréal. ''

'' L'équipe au Québec. ''

'' Oui, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas super bons et qu'ils perdent souvent, mais c'est quand même une bonne équipe. Comme par exemple, ils ont un bon gardien de but. ''

'' Oui, j'ai attendu, le beau gardien de but. '' Jack la regardait bizarrement. '' Je vis avec Lucy. ''

'' Oh oui, ça explique tout. Tu te souviens tu de la fois...''

Encore un peu plus tard, Jack reconduisait Sue à la maison. Ils étaient dans le block appartement de Sue. Ils étaient en train de parler de leur mariage.

'' ...Tu étais toujours en train de me niaiser, comme la fois où tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas trouver ce que tu aimais de moi, car t'avais pas assez de temps. ''

'' Oui, je sais, mais si tu n'avais pas dit que tu m'avais draguer dans un bar, peut-être que j'aurais été un peu moins fatigante, mais je peux dire que j'adore avoir le dernier mot. ''

'' Oh oui! Ca je l'ai remarqué. ''

Ils étaient à la porte. Lucy, qui était à l'intérieur, les entendit et alla voir pour le trou de la porte qui sert à regarder à l'extérieur.

'' Es-tu libre demain? '' demande Jack

'' Oui, pourquoi. ''

'' Je voudrais t'emmener à quelque part vers 8 heures. ''

'' _Où?_ '' signa Sue

'' _C'est un secret._ '' signa Jack

Silence pour un moment.

'' J'ai passé une excellente soirée. ''

'' Moi aussi. ''

'' Jack, es-ce que c'était un rendez-vous? ''

Ils étaient en train de s'approcher.

'' Oui, pour moi s'en était un pour moi...toi? ''

Et ils s'embrassèrent. À l'intérieur, Lucy était très heureuse, elle sautait sur elle-même.

'' Ce l'était. '' dit Sue, souriant, après qu'ils se soient séparés

'' Demain? ''

'' Oui, demain. ?

'' _Bonne nuit._ '' signa Jack

'' _Bonne nuit._ '' signa Sue

Quand Jack partit et que Sue débarrait la porte, Lucy retourna vite sur le divan. Sue rentra dans l'appartement. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, elle ne remarqua même pas Lucy. Alors Lucy s'est levé et est allée en avant d'elle et lui a fait peur.

'' Lucy, tu m'as fait peur. ''

'' Je sais, c'était mon intention. '' Lucy commença à signer: '' _J'ai vu qu'il a embrassé la mariée. _''

'' Tu regardais. '' dit Sue, fâchée.

'' Oui et je ne le regrette pas...Je te l'avais dit que c'était un rendez-vous. ''

'' Je sais que tu me l'avais dit. ''

'' Je le savais, je le savais, vous allez tellement bien ensemble, Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'a embrassé. Comment c'était? ''

'' Tu ne peux même pas imaginé comment c'était, c'était, c'était tellement...bon. ''

'' _Je peux l'imaginer juste à regarder sur ton visage. Demain, où est-ce que tu penses qu'il va t'emmener?_ '' signa Lucy

'' _Je ne sais pas...Lucy, peut-être que Jack et moi, on ne devrait pas sortir ensemble_. ''

'' _Pourquoi?_ ''

'' _Le règlement au travail._ ''

'' _Ne pense pas au travail, soit juste avec Jack et passe du bon temps, vous n'êtes pas au travail. On va trouver une solution._ ''

'' _Oui, tu as raison, je n'y penserai pas._ ''

'' _Bien. Là, va te coucher, car tu dois te lever de bonne heure demain._ ''

'' _Tu dois arrêter de regarder à travers la porte._ ''

'' _Non, pas quand c'est toi et Jack._ ''

'' _Je ne peux pas t'en dissuader._ ''

'' _Non._ ''

'' _D'accord._ ''

Elle alla dans sa chambre. Lucy s'assura que Sue avait bien fermée sa porte, elle alla dans sa chambre, pris le téléphone et appela Tara:

'' Tara, c'est Lucy, tu ne croiras pas ce qui ce passe. ''

Le lendemain, Jack était dans son auto pour aller chercher Sue. Il était tellement heureux de passer du temps avec Sue en rendez-vous. Il sait le règlement au travail, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Hier, quand il l'a embrassé et qu'elle ne l'a pas repoussé, il a su qu'elle voulait être avec lui elle aussi. Il l'a juste ressenti. Quand il cogna à la porte, il entendit Levi et quelques minutes plus tard, Sue vient lui ouvrir.

'' _Bonjour._ '' signa Sue

'' _Bonjour...es-tu prête?_ '' signa Jack

'' _Oui...viens Levi._ ''

'' Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'on ne peut pas emmener Levi. ''

'' Pourquoi, où est-ce qu'on ça? ''

'' Je ne dis rien...désolé Levi, on ne peut pas t'emmener. '' Levi le regarda, triste.

'' C'est correct, je vais rester avec lui ici. '' dit Lucy en sortant de sa chambre.

Jack remarqua que Sue ne s'était pas retourner pour voir Lucy, alors il signa:

'' _Lucy va rester avec lui._ ''

Elle se tourna vers Lucy et signa:

'' _Merci Lucy._ ''

'' Pas de problèmes...alors pas de baisser ce matin. ''

Sue se tourna vers Jack et dit:

'' Elle nous a vu hier soir. ''

'' Je comprends. Bye Lucy. ''

'' Bye Lucy. Prends soin de Levi. ''

Et ils sortèrent. Lucy dit à Levi.

'' Encore tout seuls tous les deux...Ah l'amour. '' Levi jappa

Quand Sue et Jack entra dans l'auto, Jack réalisa quelque chose:

'' Lucy avait raison, je ne t'ai pas embrassé ce matin. ''

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, mais pas comme un simple bec de matin.

'' Où va-t-on? '' demanda encore Sue

'' Tu vas le savoir quand on va être arrivé. ''

'' Méchant! T'embrasser m'apporte rien. ''

'' Oui, moi. ''

'' Macho. ''

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés.

'' Tu m'as emmener à une patinoire, c'était ça ton idée. ''

'' Oui. Tu t'attendais ;a plus. ''

'' Oui!...C'est une blague. Tu sais que j'adore patiner. C'est une belle surprise. ''

'' Je suis content que tu sois contente. Tu comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas emmener Levi. ''

'' Oui, mais je n'ai pas de patin. ''

'' Pas de problèmes, on peut en louer. ''

'' Super. Le dernier arrivé paye pour le dîner. ''

Ils ont patiné pendant toute la matinée. Tout était tellement différent sur une patinoire. Sue était vraiment dans son élément. Ils agissaient tellement comme des enfants quand ils coursait pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Mais ils étaient tellement affamés qu'ils ont décidés d'arrêter et d'aller manger. Ils étaient en train d'enlever leur patin.

'' Ceci était une très belle surprise, _merci_ Jack. ''

'' _Bienvenue. _''

'' Oublie pas que c'est toi qui pais le dîner parce que c'est moi la meilleur. ''

À ce moment, Sue reçu un appel sur son blackberry.

'' C'est Lucy, elle dit qu'on doit aller au bureau, car James Scott du FBI a été retrouvé mort et on a le dossier. ''

C'est ça pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Des reviews sa rend toujours l'auteur heureux!


	3. Le détecteur de mensonges

Chapitre 3: Le détecteur de mensonges

Après avoir reçu l'appel, Sue et Jack alla vite au bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde y étaient déjà.

'' Hey, tout le monde, il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. Lucy a emmené Levi avec elle et Jack et Sue sont arrivés. '' Dit Bobby

'' Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi sont-ils ensemble un dimanche après-midi? '' Demanda Dimitrius

Personne ne répond.

'' Si personne veut répondre, on va assumer qu'ils sortaient ensemble, n'est-ce pas? '' Dit Miles.

'' J'espère que c'est vrai, car cela veut dire que notre couple préféré, récemment divorcé, sont revenus ensemble. '' Dit Tara

'' C'est une grande nouvelle, n'est-ce pas? '' Dit Bobby '' Faites juste un signe pour la réponse. ''

Sue et Jack font oui en langage des signes.

'' Enfin une bonne nouvelle. '' Dit Dimitrius

Quand Ted rentra dans le bureau, Sue et Jack se sépara et alla chacun à leur bureau.

'' Je sais qu'on est supposé d'être en congé, mais James Scott travaillait pour le bureau du personnel, ici à Washington. Aussi, c'est le quatrième meurtres en une semaine et fait pour le même meurtrier. '' Commença à dire Ted

'' Et qu'est-ce que nous fait dire cela? '' Demanda Miles

'' Le meurtrier laisse une note sur chaque scène de crime, écrit à la main et non à l'ordinateur et ils sont tous morts poignardés. J'ai demandé pour l'information à propos des autres meurtres, vous allez la recevoir bientôt. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, vous savez où me trouver. '' Dit Ted avant de quitter

'' Est-ce que quelqu'un connaissait James Scott? '' Demanda Lucy

'' Non, il était nouveau seulement depuis quelques semaines. '' Répondit Jack

'' J'ai reçu l'information. Je le mets sur l'écran. '' Dit Tara

Une photo d'un jeune homme apparu avec tous les informations.

'' Première victime: Paul Victor Graham. 20 ans, célibataire, pas d'enfants. Il était mécanicien. Il a toujours habité ici à Washington où il a ouvert son garage il y a 2 ans avec l'argent de son père. Son garage était spécialisé dans le tuning, Il était comme le méchant garçon de la famille. Il avait 2 autres frères, tous les deux avec une bonne éducation. Il était toujours sur le party. Il a été arrêté quelques fois pour alcool au volant. Il a été retrouvé mort par son ami, Dean Sullivan, dans son garage le matin après qu'il ait été tué. '' Dit Tara '' La note disait: Idiot.

Ensuite, une deuxième photo apparue, une femme.

'' Deuxième victime:Rose Alexia Fortier. 50 ans, divorcée depuis 15 ans, une fille qui ne vit plus avec elle. Elle habitait à Washington. Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un restaurant, mais elle était professeur il y a 10 ans. Elle a démissionné, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas d'antécédents avec la police. Elle a été retrouvée par sa fille dans sa maison. Elle avait une vie tranquille et allait devenir grand-mère. La note disait: Aide? '' Dit Dimitrius

Une autre photo apparue, celle d'une jeune femme.

'' Troisième victime: Anne-Marie James, 19 ans. Elle était Canadienne, mais vivait et étudiait ici. Elle était étudiante à l'université George Washington. Elle avait de bonnes notes, un bon comportement et une bonne bourse. Elle ne vivait pas sur le campus, car elle détestait les partys. Elle a été retrouvée par son amie du Canada, Vanessa Roberts, dans son appartement. La note disait: Amour. '' Dit Bobby.

La dernière photo: James Scott que tout le monde dans le bureau avait au moins vu une fois.

'' Dernière victime: James Robert Scott. 30 ans, célibataire, pas d'enfants. Il venait juste d'être transféré de Boston. Il était le nouveau au bureau du personnel. Il a été trouvé par une de ses voisines: Ayla Munoz qui a entendu rien de bizarre, car sa porte était grande ouverte. La note disait: travail. '' Dit Miles

Pendant que l'équipe décrivait les victimes, Sue ne dis rien. Elle détestait ça quand les dossiers étaient à propos de meurtres. Toutes ses innocentes victimes. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante pour eux.

'' Est-ce qu'ils avaient quelques chose en commun? '' Demanda Sue

'' Rien a été trouvé, mais on va en trouver, car ils ont tous été tués chez eux alors ça me surprendrais que le meurtrier les ait trouvé dans la rue et les a suivit sans raison. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Défois, les tueurs en série sont surprenants. '' Ajouta Miles

'' Miles, Dimitrius et Bobby, vous allez à l'appartement de James Scott pour voir si on ne pourrait pas trouver d'autres choses. Tara, Sue et moi, on va rester ici pour trouver le lien qui unit ses trois victimes. '' Dit Jack

'' C'est tellement mignon, Jack veut rester ici avec son ex-femme et maintenant petite amie. N'embrassez-vous pas dans la salle de conférence. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'être surveillé. '' Dit Bobby

'' Moi et Lucy, on va garder un oeil sur eux. '' Dit Tara

'' La seule raison pourquoi je ne veux pas aller avec vous les gars est que on est supposée être en congé et j'essais de ne pas voir votre visage avant demain alors je peux penser que je suis encore en vacance. '' Répliqua Jack

'' Mais voir le visage de Sue est différent. '' Dit Miles

'' Oui, car son visage est plus jolie que le tien. '' Ajouta Jack

'' Il dit cela, car il pense que je vais oublier qu'il me doit à dîner s'il est gentil et qu'il reste ici avec moi, mais Jack je n'oublierai pas quoi que tu puisses faire pour moi. '' Dit Sue en souriant à Jack

'' Je n'espérais jamais pour quelque chose comme cela, je sais que tu n'oublies jamais un repas gratuit. '' Dit Jack avec un sourire pour Sue

'' On y va tout le monde, n'oubliez pas de les surveiller. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Inquiète toi pas. '' Dit Lucy

Ils étaient là, à 8 heures le soir, avec rien de nouveau de ce qu'ils savaient depuis le début. Bobby, Miles et Dimitrius sont revenus sans rien de nouveau que ce que la police avait déjà trouvé alors ils se sont joint aux autres pour trouve le lien. Apparemment, les victimes n'avaient rien en commun à par qu'ils vivaient à Washington.

'' Peut-être qu'ils ont quelqu'un en commun. '' Proposa Sue

'' Ça, on ne peut pas le savoir, car peut-être qu'il a rencontré une victime sur internet, l'autre sur la rue et la victime ne la jamais revu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué. '' Dit Miles

'' 3 victimes avaient une vie tranquille, une peut-être un peu trop tranquille, et l'autre complètement l'opposer. '' Dit Bobby

'' Un mécanicien sans éducation, une ancienne professeure, une étudiant en diététique et quelqu'un du FBI. '' Dit Tara '' Rien en commun. ''

Après cela, il y eut un moment de silence.

'' Rentrons à la maison, peut-être que demain, nous allons trouver quelque chose. '' Dit Lucy

'' Bonne idée. '' Dit Jack

Tout le monde se leva.

'' Sue, veux-tu retourner à la maison avec moi ou...'' commença Lucy

'' Je vais la reconduire. '' Dit Jack '' Notre rendez-vous n'est pas encore fini. ''

'' C'est ça que je pensais. '' Dit Lucy '' Bonne nuit tout le monde. '' Elle quitta

'' La soirée n'est pas encore fini...c'est un bon signe, n'est-ce pas. '' Dit Bobby en tapant dans le dos de Jack.

'' Bonne fin de soirée. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Ne faites pas de folleries. '' Dit Tara

'' Et n'oubliez pas que demain c'est lundi. '' Dit Miles

Il n'y avait que Sue et Jack dans la pièce.

'' Je pense qu'on en aura jamais fini avec eus. '' Dit Jack en s'approchant de Sue

'' Moi aussi. '' Dit Sue

'' Es-tu prête? '' Demanda Jack près de Sue

'' Oui. ''

'' Et toi Levi? ''

Levi jappa, heureux d'être avec Sue et Jack.

'' Tu es tellement un homme populaire. '' Dit Sue à Jack

Ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la porte de l'appartement de Sue.

'' C'était un excellent rendez-vous Jack. ''

'' Oui, à part le retour au travail et que je te dois un lunch. '' Dit Jack

Ils allaient s'embrasser, mais Sue dit, un peu plus fort:

'' Lucy...''

'' Ok, je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité. ''

Après cela, ils s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au bureau, essayant de trouver le nouveau tueur en série. Lucy répondit à un appel, elle raccrocha et au centre de bureau.

'' Hey la gang, aujourd'hui c'est le test annuel avec le détecteur de mensonges. Sue, Jack, vous commencez. ''

'' Bizarre, c'est notre heureux couple préféré. '' Dit Bobby avant qu'ils partent.

Jack passa le test en premier. Ils lui demandèrent les questions habituelles comme:

'' Avez-vous dit des informations du FBI à votre famille? '

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'interrogation était à veille de finir. Enfin, ce que Jack croyait, car ils lui avaient déjà posé les questions des années précédente.

'' Une dernière question agent Hudson, une nouvelle: Avez-vous déjà fréquenté ou fréquentez-vous quelqu'un du FBI.


	4. Dans le trouble?

Chapitre 4: Dans le trouble?

Jack n'était pas sure de quoi répondre. Si il disait non, le détecteur allait dire qu'il mentait et il serait déçu de lui même. Si il disait oui, il y aurait probablement des conséquences pour lui et Sue et il ne voulait pas que Sue perd son travail.

'' Je crois que je ne peux pas vous dire que je ne répondrai pas à cette question sans la présence de mon avocat. '' dit Jack pour avoir du temps

'' Je pense que vous savez la réponse. '' dit Yannick, l'agent qui posait les questions.

'' Je peux dire la même chose pour vous. '' dit finalement Jack après avoir décidé de dire la vérité.

Maintenant, c'était le tour de Sue. Elle ne savait pas à propos de la nouvelle question, car elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir après son interrogatoire. Lorsque l'agent lui posa la fameuse question, elle resta un long moment sans réponde en espérant qu'elle avait mal lu sur les lèvres.

'' Sous couverture ou pas. '' dit Sue en savant la réponse.

'' Pas. '' dit Yannick

'' La réponse est oui, je fréquente un agent du FBI. '' dit Sue

Sue était sur le chemin de retour au bureau. Elle espèrerait avoir fait le bon choix en disant le vérité à propos d'elle et Jack. Qu'est-ce que Jack leur a dit? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si Jack n'a pas dit la vérité? Et si être avec Jack n'était pas une bonne idée? Elle savait le règlement, mais elle se n'en était pas occupé, car Lucy lui avait dit cela et surtout parce qu'elle était heureuse avec Jack. Mais est-ce que cette relation valait la peine de perdre son travail?

De son côté, Jack ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver maintenant que Ted savait pour lui et Sue, si elle avait aussi dit la vérité? Car sinon, peut-être qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Mais voulait-il vraiment que Sue ait mentit à propos d'eux?

Lorsque Sue rentra dans le bureau, Jack se leva et alla la rejoindre.

'' Alors, toi aussi tu avais...'' commença Jack

'' Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as...''

'' La vérité. ''

'' Moi aussi. ''

'' Je crois qu'on doit attendre...''

Miles entra dans le bureau et alla à côté d'eux.

'' Juste à voir votre visage, je crois que vous avez dit la vérité. Vous êtes tellement dans le trouble.'' dit Miles avant d'aller à son bureau.

'' Merci pour le support, Miles. '' dit Jack

'' Pas de problèmes. '' répond Miles

Jack retourna son attention vers Sue.

''...Et essayer de ne pas y penser. ''

'' Bonne idée. '' dit Sue

Sue et Jack retourna à leur bureau et lorsque tout le monde était revenu, ils parlaient des notes que le tueur laissait avec ses victimes. Même si tout semblait correct, Lucy savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour Sue et Jack, mais quand et quoi?

L'agent Yannick Fraser alla vers le bureau de Ted pour lui montrer les résultats du détecteur de mensonge de son équipe.

'' Alors, pas de problèmes encore cette année agent Fraser? ''

'' Juste un, mais je ne crois pas que c'est un problème, mais c'est à propos de la nouvelle question et de ces 2 agents. '' dit Yannick

Yannick lui donna les dossiers de Sue et Jack.

'' Je vois le problème. '' dit Ted

De retour dans le bureau:

'' Je penses que le tueur laisse les notes pour expliquer pourquoi il a tué cette personne? '' dit Sue

'' Peut-être, mais depuis quand un tueur explique pourquoi il a tué ? '' demanda Miles

'' Depuis qu'il a des remords? '' dit Tara

'' As-tu déjà vu un tueur avec des remords? '' demanda Bobby

'' Non, mais peut-être que lui il en a? ''' dit Tara

À ce moment, Ted rentra dans le bureau:

'' Hudson, Thomas, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, tout de suite. '' dit-il avant de quitter

'' Ca c'est pas bon pour vous. '' dit Bobby


	5. Une nouvelle victime

Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle victime

Jack et Sue était devant Ted, dans son bureau. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée.

'' Je crois que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. '' Dit Ted

Aucune réponse.

'' Je vais prendre cela pour un oui...Vous savez le règlement et je suis supposé faire quelque chose pour cela, mais je ne peux pas, car je n'étais pas surpris quand j'ai vu les résultats et comme ami je dis qu'il était temps! '' Dit Ted

Sue et Jack regarda Ted, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire et Levi, qui était à côté de Sue, le regarda.

'' Même si je pense cela, il faut que je fasse quelque chose alors si vous ne vous montrez pas comme un couple devant tout le monde ici pendant un certain temps, je vais trouvé une solution pour que le grand patron vous accepte comme un couple, mais je crois que ce certain temps va être un peu long. Compris. '' Dit Ted

'' Oui, mais...'' commença Jack

'' Pas de mais Jack, j'aurais aimé mieux que vous deux soyez venu me voir avant, mais non et j'espère qu'ils ont un plus gros problème que le votre, car vous pouvez tous les deux perdre votre travail alors retournez avec les autres et trouvez ce tueur en série. '' Dit Ted pour fermer la discussion.

Sue et Jack quitta le bureau.

Sue alla rentrer dans leur bureau lorsque Jack l'arrêta.

'' On devrait en parler. '' Dit Jack

'' Il n'y a rien à dire. '' Dit Sue, un peu fâchée.

'' Je te connais Sue, il y a quelque chose qui t'énerve alors dit moi le c'est quoi. '' Dit Jack

'' Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour nous avec Ted? ''

'' J'ai essayé...''

'' Oui c'est ça, juste essayé! ''

'' Oui, mais au moins, j'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la condition qu'il nous a imposé, pas comme toi. Pourquoi toi tu n'as rien dit? ''

'' Je ne sais pas. '' Dit Sue en se demandant à elle même pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, car Tara était à côté d'eux.

'' Excusez-moi d'interrompe cette...discussion, mais il y a une nouvelle victime.'' dit Tara

'' Quoi, il y avait une autre femme sourde comme moi qui travaille ici au FBI et je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. '' Dit Sue, encore surprise de la nouvelle que la nouvelle victime soit Brooke Taylor, une sourde qui travaillait au FBI à Washington.

'' Elle venait juste d'avoir le poste il y a une semaine. '' Dit Tara

'' Dans quel département était-elle? '' Demanda Sue

'' Aux empreintes. '' Répondit Lucy

'' Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise. '' Dit Sue

'' Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son Jack. '' Dit Bobby

'' Je crois que oui...elle était mariée avec Lucas Patterson depuis un an. '' Dit Tara

'' Est-il sourd? '' Demanda Jack ce qui lui donna un regard pas vraiment cute de Sue.

'' Je ne le sais pas, je n'ai rien sur lui. '' Dit Tara

'' De toute manière on va bientôt le savoir. Sue, tu vas aller à leur maison au cas où il utilise seulement le langage des signes. Jack, tu y vas avec elle parce qu'on a remarqué une petite tension entre vous deux depuis que vous êtes revenus du bureau de Ted. '' Dit Dimitrius

'' Et on ne veut pas de drame tout de suite. '' Dit Miles

Jack et Sue était dans l'auto de Jack. Ils étaient supposés agir comme une équipe et non un couple, mais Jack voulait absolument savoir ce qui dérangeait Sue.

'' Es-tu fâchée contre moi parce que je n'ai rien dit de plus dans le bureau de Ted? '' Demanda Jack

Sue prit un long moment avant de répondre.

'' Non, car je me dis à moi-même que moi non plus je n'ai rien dit pour nous défendre, et ça c'est parce que j'étais un peu d'accord avec Ted. ''

'' Tu es d'accord avec la condition qu'il nous a imposé? ''

'' Je ne sais pas parce que depuis le détecteur de mensonges, je me pose des questions à propos de nous deux. Comme qu'est-ce qui va arriver si le grand patron ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble ou si entre nous deux, ça ne marche pas comme on veut ou si un jour, on se chicane pour des raisons stupides et avec cela, on pourrait faire séparer l'équipe. ''

'' Ça n'arrivera pas. ''

'' Je sais que tu ne veux pas, moi non plus, mais on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve, car il y a à peu près un an, je ne savais pas que j'allais te rencontrer et être tellement attiré pas toi. N'oublie pas que je suis sourde. ''

'' Ce me dérange pas...''

'' Je sais que non, mais peut-être plus tard oui et je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami et petit ami. '' Ils étaient maintenant rendus à destination. '' S'il te plait dit que ce n'est pas fini. ''

'' Non, ce ne l'est pas et je te promets que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse.''

Ils étaient à la maison de Brooke Taylor, ou elle avait été retrouvée morte il y a une heure lorsque son mari est revenu du travail. Sue et Jack recevèrent de l'information des polices qui étaient déjà là. Son corps était dans le garage et elle était depuis à peu près 3 heures. Elle a été tué comme les autres, poignardée et il y avait une note qui disait: préférée. Aucun voisin n'avait vu quelque chose. Avant qu'ils aillent voir le mari, le police leur disa:

'' C'est bizarre, car il n'est pas tellement triste, je veux dire...oui il l'est, car on peut le voir dans ses yeux, mais je crois qu'il était préparé à ce moment, peut-être parce que sa femme travaillait au FBI et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec lui pour vous aider. ''

'' Merci. '' Dit Jack

Ils allèrent vers le mari, Lucas Patterson. Sue signa:

_'' Désolé M Patterson pour...''_

'' Je ne suis pas sourd, mais je peux signer si vous le voulez? ''

'' Non, non, c'était juste au cas où. ''

'' Nos condoléances M Patterson. Nous sommes du FBI et nous avons à vous parler même si on sait que ça doit être difficile pour vous. ''

'' Allez-y. '' dit Lucas

'' On sait que Brooke était l'une des nôtres depuis une semaine, mais savez-vous pourquoi votre femme a été tuée par ce tueur en série? '' Demanda Sue

'' Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas qui pourrait la détester, car elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte...il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait faire...Au moins elle en avait commencé une. ''

'' Et qu'elle était telle? '' Demanda Sue

'' Avant de travailler avec vous, elle était un professeur à l'école des sourds, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait le plus faire dans la vie, car elle a toujours aimé les histoires de police et les choses dans le genre. Un jour, elle a vu un article à propos de cette femme sourde, Sue Thomas, qui travaille pour le FBI et elle a décidé de prendre sa chance et elle a eu le poste. Elle savait que c'était juste le département des empreintes, mais elle était heureuse avec cela. ''

'' Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir jamais eu la chance de la rencontrer. Je suis Sue Thomas. ''

'' Oh...je ne savais pas...**_Heureux de vous rencontrer._** ''

'' **_Moi aussi_**. ''

Le policier qui leur avait donné les informations alla vers Sue.

'' Excusez-moi de vous interrompe, mais nous avons besoin de Sue avec une bande vidéo. ''

'' Pas de problèmes, je reviens. '' Dit Sue

Après que Sue soit partie, Lucas dit à Jack:

'' Elles sont tellement étonnante...je veux dire, elles lient sur les lèvres, utilise le langage des signes et beaucoup d'autres choses. ''

'' Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Même si elles n'entendent rien, elles sont comme tout le monde. Elle est spéciale. ''

'' Vous l'appréciez vraiment, n'est-ce pas? ''

'' Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la sait? ''

'' Juste à vous regarder. ''

'' Oui, c'est vrai, on est ensemble et je veux rester avec elle, mais...je ne sais pas. ''

'' N'abandonne pas et reste avec elle, elles sont tellement merveilleuses et ne prend pas ton temps, car ça nous a pris 5 ans avant d'être ensemble, on était juste amis pendant ce temps et c'était une grande erreur. Alors ne prend pas de temps. ''

'' Je ne vais pas abandonner, ça vous pouvez en être sure. ''

'' Bien. ''

Jack voulait en dire plus sur comment il se sentait avec Sue, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que pendant leur conversation, Sue lisait sur leurs lèvres. Elle était vraiment heureuse de ce que Jack avait dit. Elle retourna son attention à l'écran. C'était l'enregistrement de la caméra des voisins. C'était seulement quelques minutes avant que Brooke soit tuée. Elle était dans son allée avec un autre homme que son mari. Ils utilisaient le langage des signes et après quelques minutes, ils sont entrés dans le garage.

'' Jack, M Patterson, pouvez-vous venir ici. '' Dit Sue et elle dit au policier. '' Remettez l'écran sur eux. ''

Il y avait encore Brooke et l'autre homme.

'' Savez-vous qui s'est M Patterson? ''

'' Je crois que c'est un de ses anciens élèves. ''

'' Je crois que c'est lui. ''


	6. C'est pourquoi

Chapitre 6 : C'est pourquoi

'' Juste pour mettre ceci au clair, Brooke Taylor était une femme sourde qui travaillait avec nous. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans son garage. Elle est la cinquième victime d'un tueur en série de qui on a déjà un suspect, mais seulement sa photo, pas son nom, mais on va le savoir bientôt, car peut-être il était un élève de Brooke lorsqu'elle était professeur. Nous avons envoyé sa photo à tous les corps de police dans le Maryland et les états à l'entour. Brooke Taylor avait 30 ans, pas d'enfants, mariée depuis un an et rien ne peut expliquer pourquoi elle a été tuée. '', dit Jack

Sue et Jack était de retour au bureau. Ils étaient en train d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert à la maison de Brooke Taylor.

'' James Scott connaissait Brooke, car c'est lui qui l'avait engagé. C'est le seul lien qu'on sait présentement, alors trouvons ce tueur. '', dit Dimitrius

'' Juste une question: Est-ce que c'est possible que quelqu'un qui soit entendant puisse être un élève d'une école de sourd? '', demanda Miles

'' Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas. '', dit Sue

Sue ne pouvait pas croire que le tueur était peut-être un sourd, mais elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'entendant qui allait à une école de sourd comme élève. Alors si c'était vraiment l'homme de la vidéo qui avait tué Brooke et que si cet homme était aussi un élève de Brooke dans le passé, le tueur était sûrement sourd. Jack avait remarqué que Sue n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, alors il alla vers elle. Il lui toucha à l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

'' Je crois que je dois encore un repas et je crois aussi que Levi a besoin d'une marche, n'est-ce pas Levi? '', Levi jappa, '' Tu vois, alors je te propose de prendre une pause avec moi. Es-tu d'accord? '', dit Jack

'' Mais...Pourquoi pas?...Viens Levi. '', dit Sue

Ils partirent.

Il était environ 5 heures et Sue et Jack marchait dans un parc près du bureau, avec Levi.

'' Est-ce que tout va bien...Je veux dire avec la situation de l'enquête? '', demanda Jack

'' Si je te dis que oui, ça serait un mensonge, mais je ne peux pas te dire non, car je ne connaissais même pas Brooke Taylor. ''

'' Je te connais Sue. Même si tu ne la connaissais pas, elle était comme toi et elle était une innocente personne qui a été tuée par quelque qui semble ne pas avoir de coeur. Aussi, peut-être que cette personne est sourde alors ça peut être dure pour toi, car tu te soucie de tout le monde. C'est ça que j'aime de toi, tu as toujours cette espoir de changer quelqu'un. Tu m'as changé et je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai pas tomber parce que tu es sourde, tu es importante pour moi. ''

'' Je le savais, je lisais sur tes lèvres lorsque tu parlais avec Lucas Patterson après que je sois parti et je t'ai vu dire à Lucas que j'étais importante pour toi. Je te laisse le dire encore, en face de moi. ''

'' Tu étais en train de nous espionner! ''

'' Je ne vous espionnais pas... j'étais...OK j'étais en train de vous espionner, mais je voulais te dire que toi aussi tu es important pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre alors je vais arrêter de voir seulement les mauvaises choses qui peut nous arriver et je vais seulement voir les bonnes. ''

'' Je suis content d'entendre cela, mais es tu sure d'être bien avec cette enquête? ''

'' Tu vois, c'est une des bonnes choses que j'aime chez toi, tu m'as toujours protégé et tu le feras toujours. Pour votre information agent Hudson, cette enquête n'est pas une de mes préférées, mais je vais être correct. ''

'' Bien '' Il mit son bras à l'entour de ses épaules. '' Alors, chinois, mexicain ou italien? ''

'' Je vais prendre le plus dispendieux, car c'est toi qui paye. ''

Le cellulaire de Jack sonna.

'' **_J'ai un appel._** '' signa Jack '' Hudson...

Après qu'il ait raccroché.

'' Je serai heureux de payer cela une autre fois, car nous devons retourner au bureau, ils ont trouvé quelque chose. ''

Jack et Sue était arrivé au bureau.

'' Le nom de l'homme sur la vidéo et de notre premier suspect est Brad Kent. Il était un des étudiants de Brooke. Il est sourd. La photo qu'on a trouvée de lui est très semblable à celle de la vidéo. Il est la dernière personne à avoir vu Brooke en vie et il est peut-être le tueur. Nous n'avons pas d'adresse ou le trouver. '', dit Tara.

'' La raison pourquoi nous vous avons appelé est que nous sommes sure que Brad Kent est le tueur. Il était à la même école secondaire que Paul Graham, la première victime. Rose Fortier était son professeur à l'école primaire et, fait surprenant, il était un des ses derniers élèves avant qu'elle démissionne. Brad Kent à postuler au FBI, spécialement à James Scott, mais il a engagé Brooke Taylor. La seule victime qu'on ne sait pas si il la connaissait est Anne-Marie James alors nous avons à interroger son amie, Vanessa Roberts pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose à propos de Brad Kent et si oui, je crois qu'on a notre tueur en série. '', dit Bobby


	7. Les amis veulent toujours notre bonheur

Chapitre 7: Les amis veulent toujours note bonheur

Une demi-heure plus tard lorsque Sue et Jack interrogeaient Vanessa Roberts dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

'' Nous sommes du FBI et nous avons des questions à vous poser à propos de votre amie Anne-Marie. '', dit Jack

'' J'ai déjà dit les informations à d'autres policiers et pourquoi maintenant le FBI? '', dit Vanessa

'' Car votre amie a été tué par un tueur en série qui a tué 2 agents du FBI après Anne-Marie et nous savons peut-être son identité si seulement vous pouvez nous dire si Anne-Marie le connaissait? '', dit Sue

'' C'est quoi son nom? ''

'' Brad Kent.'', dit Jack

Le visage de Vanessa tourna à une toute autre expression.

'' Le connais-tu? '', demanda Sue

'' Pas vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais il était dans la vie d'Anne-Marie. '', dit Vanessa

'' Comment l'a-t-elle rencontré? '', demanda Jack

'' Je ne sais pas la vraie histoire, mais ils se connaissent depuis 2 ans, lorsqu'Anne-Marie est arrivée à Washington pour étudier. Ils vivaient dans le même appartement. Anne-Marie a appris le langage des signes avec lui. Il y a 2 mois, je suis venu la voir et elle me l'a présenté. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé même si elle parlait de lui souvent, mais je n'ai rien dit, car je la voulais heureuse dans ce nouveau pays. Elle m'a appelé, trois semaines de cela, mais elle n'était pas la même et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Même si elle ne voulait pas en parler, je l'ai convaincu de me parler. Elle m'a dit que Brad n'était plus le même depuis que quelqu'un de son passé est venu le voir et il l'a battu, car elle ne voulait pas devenir sa petite amie. Elle a dit qu'il s'était excusé et il l'avait convaincu de ne pas le dire à la police. J'étais venu ici pour la convaincre du contraire et d'aller parler à la police, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps. '', dit Vanessa

'' Êtes-vous sure qu'elle en savait pas ce qui se passait dans la vie de Brad? '', demanda Sue

'' Peut-être qu'elle le savait, mais elle ne me la jamais dit. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner son journal, elle écrivait tout dedans. ''

Pendant ce temps, au FBI, les autres étaient dans le bureau de Ted en train de parler de quelque chose de totalement différent.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Sue et Jack, car ils sont les plus important agents de l'équipe. '', dit Lucy

'' Mais je n'ai jamais...'', commença Ted

'' Vous ne pouvez pas nous plus les mettre dans des équipes différentes, ils font du bon travail ensemble. '', dit Bobby

'' Je dis la...'', essaya de dire Ted

'' Vous ne pouvez pas les obliger de se séparer, car vous voyez comment ils s'aiment et...'', commença Tara

'' Assez, pouvez-vous me laisser dire quelque chose s'il te plait. Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous et je ne veux pas les séparer, car ils sont faits pour être ensemble, mais ce n'est pas ma décision. C'est entre les mains du grand patron. '', dit Ted

'' Mais pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? '', dit Dimitrius

'' Je pensais que j'avais rien d'autre à ajouter en leur faveur, mais maintenant oui. Coéquipiers et amis qui les supportent et les veulent heureux, cela va pourvoir aider. '', dit Ted

Sue lisait le journal intime d'Anne-Marie dans la salle de conférence, toute seule. Rien ne pouvait vraiment les pouvoir à date. Anne-Marie était tellement une sage personne. Elle ne méritait pas d'être tuer seulement parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Après quelque temps, Sue trouva enfin le passage ou Anne-Marie avait écrit 3 semaines avant. Elle avait écrit que quelqu'un du passé de Brad l'avait obligé de partir de cet appartement et de rester avec lui. Anne-Marie pensait que s'était son père, mais elle n'a jamais su la vérité, car Brad ne lui a jamais dit qui cette mystérieuse personne était. Elle avait aussi écrit que Brad l'avait battu, car il ne l'avait pas accepté qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle n'avait rien dit à la police, car elle savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Brad. Elle espérait qu'il allait retrouver la raison. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait écrit avant d'être tuée.

Sue retourna au bureau. Les autres étaient en train de parler de ce que Jack leur avait dit.

'' Maintenant nous savons qu'avec les notes, Brad explique pourquoi il les a tués. Amour pour Anne-Marie James, car il l'aimait, mais pas elle. Travail pour James Scott, car il ne l'a pas engagé, mais il a prit Brooke Taylor alors il a écrit préférée pour elle. Peut-être qu'il a écrit aide pour Rose Fortier, car elle ne l'a pas aidé de la façon dont il le voulait. Finalement, idiot pour Paul Graham, car ils étaient à la même école secondaire et peut-être que Paul n'était pas très amical avec Brad. '', dit Miles

'' La seule chose qui nous reste à faire est de la trouver. '', dit Bobby

'' Mais ou? '', dit Dimitrius

'' Je crois que je sais ou on peut le trouver. '', dit Sue


	8. Église

Chapitre 8: Église

'' Tu crois qu'on peut le trouver dans une église? '', dit Miles

'' Oui, car Anne-Marie a écrit dans son journal que Brad était un pratiquant et tous les mardis, ils voulaient qu'elle vienne avec lui à l'église catholique, mais elle n'y a jamais été, car elle n'était pas pratiquante comme lui. Demain c'est mardi et je veux y aller. '', dit Sue

'' Non, tu n'iras pas. '', dit Jack

'' Regardez le petit ami protecteur. Mais je suis d'accord avec Jack, tu ne peux pas aller là, Sue. Il doit te connaître et on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. '', dit Bobby

'' Il ne me feras rien, car on sera dans une église. De toute manière, je crois qu'il n'a pas fait tous ces meurtres par lui-même. Un homme ne peut pas changer tant que cela en quelque jours, si j'en crois ce qu'Anne-Marie a écrit dans son journal. Je peux lui parler et le convaincre de se dénoncer, si c'est lui qui a fait ces meurtres. N'publiez pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances qu'il sera là à l'église s'il sait qu'on essaie de la trouver. Aussi, vous allez probablement être dehors avec la van, je vais porter une caméra. '', dit Sue

'' Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi Sue, à par Jack. Il se fait tard, alors on va vous laisser tout seule. Sue essaye de le convaincre, je sais que tu es capable. '', dit Dimitrius

Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt. Sue avait convaincu Jack de la laisser faire à une seule condition: Jack et Bobby allait être avec elle dans l'église. Jack, Bobby, Sue, Miles et Tara était dans la van en attendant Brad Kent. À 9 heures, Brad rentra dans l'église.

'' Jack, Bobby, vous y allez en premier au cas où il reconnaîtrait Sue et qu'il parte avant qu'on puisse l'avoir. '', dit Tara

Avant qu'ils partent, Jack embrassa Sue.

'' Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? '', demanda Sue

'' Je ne sais pas. '', dit Jack

'' Arrête de me faire peur et vas-y. ''. dit Sue

10 minutes plus tard, Sue renta dans l'église. Jack était près de Brad et Bobby admirait les vitraux. Sue alla dans la première rangée où Brad était, but elle ne lui parla pas tout de suite, juste pour voir s'il l'avait remarquée, mais non.

'' Brad Kent? '', dit Sue après un moment, mais il ne l'entendit pas alors elle était sure qu'il était sourd alors elle alla en avant de lui pour signer

_**'' Je sais qui tu es. '', signa Sue**_

_**'' Et qui suis-je? '' signa Brad  
**_

_**'' Tu es l'homme qu'on cherche. ''**_

_**'' Et vous êtes...Attendez, je sais qui tu es, tu es Sue Thomas du FBI. ''**_

Quand Jack vu Brad épeler le nom de Sue, il s'approcha d'eux.

_**'' Alors tu devrais savoir pourquoi je suis ici. '', signa Sue**_

'' Je ne voulais pas les tuer. '', dit Brad

Maintenant, Sue savait qu'il était comme elle, car il savait parler.

'' Mais tu étais...'', commença Sue, mais elle fut interrompu par Brad qui la pris par les épaules.

'' J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas les tuer. '', cria Brad, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à Sue, Jack l'écarta de là.

'' Vous êtes sous arrêt...''

Bobby, Jack, Sue et Brad étaient dans la salle d'interrogation.

'' Brad Kent, vous êtes ici, car nous savons que vous aviez une raison de tuer 5 personnes: Paul Graham, Rose Fortier, Anne-Marie James, James Scott et Brooke Taylor et nous voulons savoir cette raison. '', dit Bobby en s'assurant que Brad pouvait lire sur ces lèvres.

'' Vous voulez savoir la vérité...je vais vous la dire. '', dit Brad


	9. La vérité

Chapitre 9: La vérité

'' Je les ai tués, car ils ne m'ont jamais accepté ce que je suis, sourd. Comme mon père dit: Je devais leur montrer ce que je suis capable de faire. Ces personnes n'ont jamais cru en moi, maintenant ils ne peuvent plus croire en personne. '', dit Brad

'' Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses qu'ils ne croyaient pas en toi que tu avais le droit de les tuer. '', dit Jack

'' Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait cela? '', demanda Bobby

'' Pourquoi...Ça c'est un mot important. Pourquoi ma mère est-elle morte? Pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais aimé? Parce que mon père n'a jamais pris soin de moi, même après la mort de ma mère. Je n'avais pas d'espoir jusqu'à ce que Rose Fortier soit mon professeur à l'école primaire. Elle avait découvert que mon père me battait, alors j'avais espoir qu'elle pouvait m'aider, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Paul était le gars qui me maltraitait à l'école secondaire. Anne-Marie ne voulait pas de petit ami sourd et si moi je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne peut. James ne m'a pas donné la chance de prouver que je suis quelqu'un devant tous les gens qui n'ont jamais cru en moi et Brooke a pris cette chance. Quand mon père est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il m'avait fait avant et maintenant il voulait que je devienne un homme qui se défend lui-même, alors je devais faire leur faire quelque chose pour me défendre, mais les tuer était le seul moyen d'y arriver. Personne ne m'a aidé dans le passé alors j'ai a changé cela pour le futur, mais si je suis encore sourd. '', dit Brad comme en se libérant.

Après ce long discours, Jack remarqua Sue sortir de la salle.

Jack trouva Sue toute seule qui pleurait un petit peu dans la salle de conférence. Il alla vers elle et la serra contre lui. Après un long moment, ils se séparèrent.

'' Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas être une fille faible c'est juste que...quand Brad a dit que personne ne l'avait accepté et personne ne l'avait aidé et après qu'il soit devenu comme cela...j'ai réalisé que j'ai tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, tout ce support et que si je ne l'avais pas eu, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait...Peut-être que je serai comme lui si...je ne sais pas...Inquiète-toi pas, ça n'arrivera plus. '', dit Sue

'' C'est correct, tu n'as pas à être toujours la plus forte. Tu peux être misérable parfois. Tant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. '', dit Jack

'' Tu es supposé de me réconforter, pas de me niaiser. ''

'' Je ne te niaise pas, je te fais sourire...Viens, on a quelque chose d'important à faire. ''

Jack traîna Sue au bureau de Ted, mais avant qu'ils entrent, Sue l'arrêta.

'' Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? ''

'' On doit se défendre, notre couple, devant Ted. On ne peut pas rester là à attendre qu"il prenne sa décision. Il faut faire quelque chose. Es-tu avec moi? ''

'' Totalement. ''

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Ted, mais à leur surprise, il n'y avait pas de Ted, mais tous leurs amis: Lucy, Bobby, Tara, Dimitrius et Miles.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et ou est Ted? '', demanda Sue

'' Ted nous a laissé son bureau, car nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour vous les tourtereaux. '', dit Bobby

'' Vous pouvez maintenant vous montrez en étant un couple devant tout le monde. '', dit Lucy

'' Alors vous pouvez être le couple heureux que vous vouliez toujours être. '', dit Dimitrius

'' Mais pourquoi...'', commença Jack

'' Ce n'est pas important pourquoi ils ont changés leur position à propos de cette stupide règle, car la chose la plus important c'est que vous pouvez maintenant être ensemble alors...'', dit Tara

'' On attend encore après toi Jack que tu embrasses ta femme sous couverture. '', dit Lucy

Jack et Sue étaient tellement heureux de la nouvelle qu'ils ont écoutés Lucy et ils se sont embrassés.


	10. Fin heureuse

Chapitre 10: Fin heureuse

Aprs cela, tout redevena normal, si on peut appeler ca normal. Au FBI, il y avait encore des cas de terroristes, mais la chose la plus important, Sue et Jack étaient encore ensemble. Ca faisait quelques mois maintenant et rien n'avait changé entre eux, à par les becs et les rendez-vous. Le 18 mai 2004, ils étaient assis, enlacés, sur le divan de Jack et regardaient quelque chose à la télé. C'était la dernière de la saison de l'émission et Sue ne voulait pas la manquer et peut-être aussi Jack même s'il ne l'avait pas avouer. Ils regardaient Gilmore Girls et ca venait juste de finir avec un baiser surprise de Luke et Lorelai.

'' On peut dire que c'était un peu prévisible ce baiser après 4 ans. '', dit Jack

'' Oh avous-le, tu aimes cette émission comme moi. '', dit Sue

'' Je ne peux pas l'admettre, je suis un gars. ''

'' Vous autres les hommes avec votre ego..., mais admet que ce couple, Luke et Lorelai, nous ressemble un peu. La différence est que ca leur a pris 8 ans pour être ensemble, alors que nous seulement 1 an et demi, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu notre faux marriage, je crois qu'on serais comme eux, encore amis, mais j'aime mieux notre relation qu'on a en ce moment. ''

'' Moi aussi. '', dit Jack avec un sourire

Sue regarda sa montre et retourna son regard sur ce beau gars au cheveux foncé en avant d'elle et elle dit, même si elle ne voulait pas.

'' Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer. ''

Elle espérait de Jack dirait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher et c'est ce qu'il fit.

_**'' Reste avec moi ce soir. '', signa Jack**_

'' J'avais raison quand je disais que vivre avec toi n'est pas facile, car tu es toujours en train de me donner des ordres. ''

'' Je devrais te punir pour avoir dit cela. ''

Pour sa punition, il lui donna un long et doux baiser

'' J'adore quand tu me punis. ''

Elle l'embrassa en retour.

'' Est-ce que je peux prendre ca pour un oui à ma proposition? ''

'' Je crois que tu peux. ''

Ils s'embrassa encore et c'était comme si il était les personnes les plus heureuses au monde, rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant et dans le future. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Jack décida de le lui dire en 3 signes.

_**'' Je t'aime. '', signa Jack**_

'' Je t'aime. '', dit Sue et l'embrassa après.

Ils allèrent vers la chambre de Jack et fermèrent la porte.

**La fin**


End file.
